


Walking Down Below

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, References to Suicide, sock index
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been less than a week he had placed it there, under Sherlock's careful guidance. A week since he'd been given a run down detailing the importance of the sock index in the first place. Gently, he lifted it out, slipping the tip down the back of his trousers. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> Story set after John's girlfriend walks out, but before Sherlock gets back.

John stared at the open drawer with a frown, hands clenched in fists at his side. The call from Mycroft had been worrying to say the least, and he just wasn't sure. Sherlock would know the second the socks were moved. He would know that John was doubting him, that John didn't trust him.

That hurt the most. Not knowing Sherlock was in such a state right now, but knowing Sherlock would see it written on his face, see it written on him the second he opened the drawer. 

With a sigh and a glance at the open door, ears listening carefully for any sound of Sherlock, he carefully took the socks out of the drawer. He picked them up by rows, laying them on the bed in order- he didn't want to forget and put something back in the wrong spot. He only had to take half of them out before it was uncovered, the metal gleaming from the care he took of it. 

It had been less than a week he had placed it there, under Sherlock's careful guidance. A week since he'd been given a run down detailing the importance of the sock index in the first place. Gently, he lifted it out, slipping the tip down the back of his trousers. 

Slowly, he replaced the rows of socks, making sure all the signs were properly leveled, and that he hadn't messed anything up. From a glance, you couldn't tell anything was different, but he knew Sherlock would notice. He headed into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea before sitting in the living room, alone again. Sherlock would notice, just from the way he always sat differently when he carried it, but he couldn't just hide it somewhere else. He didn't trust Mycroft enough to believe the only threat to Sherlock was Sherlock.

The sound of quiet footsteps perked his ears, and he lifted his head to look in the direction of Sherlock's door. There was silence for a moment, and he could tell Sherlock was looking him over, taking in the signs.

“I hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time, John.”

John breathed a sigh of almost relief when that comment was the only one made. The look on Sherlock's face, though, belied any hopes he'd had of Mycroft exaggerating. 

Once he could no longer hear Sherlock moving about in his room, he removed the gun from the back of his pants, staring at it with a frown. It was over a year now, since he'd looked at the gun with that expression on his face, but seeing it on Sherlock's brought it all back and made him grip the gun a little tighter. It was worth it, risking the index Sherlock had spent so much time on for him. It would all be worth it if Sherlock was still here in the morning.

He reached for the tea, gun still firmly gripped in one hand. He'd need the caffeine if he was going to stay up all night, and Mycroft had said it was a possible danger night. John wasn't going to risk Sherlock's life for something as simple as sleep.


End file.
